1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tongs for holding and moving a cooking container such as a fry pan, a pot and the like and more particularly, to tongs for holding a cooking container in a safe manner, upon moving the cooking container being in a heating state, without being exposed to danger of burns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of tongs or clamping instruments are developed in order to move cooking containers in a heating state or cooking containers where other contents are contained, all of which are difficult in being held in accordance with the cooking states of the cooking containers irrespective of existence/non-existence of their bails. Generally, an instrument for holding the cooking container includes a body being of a bar shape adequate to be held by one hand of a user, a rotary lever adapted to be inserted and drawn in upward and downward directions into/from the interior and exterior of a space portion formed in the body, and a holding member moving forwardly and backwardly on the front portion of the body by using the rotation of the lever, for holding and releasing the cooking container. Additionally, the instrument for holding the cooking container further includes a locking device for rigidly holding the cooking container in the state where the lever is inserted into the space portion.
Under the above construction, the conventionally developed instruments for holding the cooking container have been mainly focused to any one of the following factors: the convenience in use (that is, the manipulation by one hand or both hands), the complexity of the whole configuration, the rigidity of the holding of the cooking container, the accuracy in operation of the locking device and so on. Therefore, various endeavors for holding and moving in a safe manner the cooking container by the easy and stable manipulation of the cooking container holding instrument upon holding and releasing of the cooking container are made and will be unceasingly tried.